


Christmas

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Byakuya never celebrates Christmas and his boyfriend is determined this year to show him what it’s all about.First Chapter is pure fluffChapter 2 is fluff and romantic nsfw - so skipable if that’s not your thing
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188





	1. Christmas

“Byakuya what are you doing for Christmas?” Makoto asked idly as they lay there on his dorm bed, Byakuya stroking his hair.

“Hmm? The same thing I always do”

“What’s that?”

“Stay home, do some work perhaps, maybe read”

“Wait what?” Makoto shifted to look up at his boyfriend “you don’t celebrate Christmas?”

“No I don’t” Byakuya said simply 

“But why?”

“You know I don’t really have a family Makoto, when do you imagine I ever had a ‘real’ Christmas?”

“Ahh...” Makoto looked down, sadness overtaking his features. He had always known Byakuya’s was quite a solitary life, but it had never quite occurred to him before that Byakuya would have been alone for *every* Christmas.

“Have you ever had a Christmas present?”

“No” Byakuya said it matter of factly as he continued stroking Makoto’s hair as though he had been simply been answering a question about the weather

Makoto bit his lip, this didn’t sit right with him. Byakuya had always been treated as though he weren’t an actual human being but a perfect corporate little robot. Makoto loved him and had tried to fill his life with affection and normality. But at times like this he realised just how much he didn’t know.

“Well, I love Christmas... would you like to spend it together this year?”

“Hmm really?” Byakuya eyed him curiously “wouldn’t you be happier spending it with you family and doing the things you seem to usually enjoy at Christmas?”

“I do enjoy that but there’s no reason why you couldn’t join in too! You could spend it with me and my family”

Byakuya’s hands stopped in their stroking and the other boy went quiet, his face conflicted as he sighed 

“Thank you for the kind offer however... I don’t know how to interact within those kinds of environments. Having never been in a nuclear family it’s hard for me to know how to behave for so long”

Makoto begrudgingly agreed, Byakuya always tried very hard to get to know his family because he knew it was important to Makoto. However he could tell his boyfriend struggled with it, he had never even had something as simple as a family dinner before. Seeing his usually composed and icy cool love fluster and go quiet when his parents asked him about himself was understandable, but left Makoto with an undercurrent of sadness that Byakuya’s life had been so far removed from the norm. 

He had tried to keep things simple and not overwhelm Byakuya with too much, he was making great progress with Komaru and talked to her quite easily but settling into a family dynamic was always going to be difficult for Byakuya to get used to.

So on the contrary Inviting Byakuya to spend a whole day with his family might not be the best way to introduce him to enjoying Christmas.

“I feel as though I would simply bring the festivities down and I don’t wish to put a dampener on a special day for you”

He kissed the top of Makoto’s head and once more resumed the gentle stroking of his mop of hair. The way he had so quickly conceded the possibility of having company to spare Makoto’s feelings helped Makoto to make his mind up in an instant

“Okay so.. how would you feel about spending it together, just us two? We could go out together and then stay at your apartment”

“What?” Byakuya looked at him with confusion “but then you wouldn’t see your family at all that day and I know how much you love Christmas with them”

“True but I’ve had like 17 Christmases with them” Makoto laughed “I think spending one with you will be a new and wonderful thing to do”

Byakuya looked at him blankly for a moment and Makoto could practically see the cogs turning in his head before the heir frowned.

“Are you sure about this? What if it isn’t all you hoped?”

“It will be! I promise! I’ll make it super fun for us both! You’ve never had a lot of these things so I’ll fill the day with fun stuff for us to enjoy!”

“Like what?” 

“Well first breakfast and maybe watch a Christmas movie! Then we could go for a walk through town and go ice skating! Get some dinner somewhere and hopefully it will snow too! Maybe we could make snow bunnies! Then back at yours we can have cocoa and look out at the city lights and exchange presents! Maybe light the fire and watch tv or play a game. Or we could just cuddle on the sofa and eat Christmas snacks! Whatever you think sounds the most fun, as long as I can spend it with you I’ll be happy” Makoto beamed at him earnestly and was pleased to see a slight blush colour the heirs perfect cheekbones 

“You really want to spend it with me?”

“More than anything!”

“Then I suppose I have no reason to decline” Byakuya tried to keep his voice impassive but Makoto knew him too well and smiled as the other boy tried to hide his fluster by adjusting his glasses “we shall stay at my apartment for the winter break together then?”

“Yup! I’ll go and see my parents at some point but for the most of it let’s just spend it together, I’ll show you what Christmas  
Is all about”

“Then I accept, this will be my first Christmas”

“I’ll be sure to make it the best!”

.....

They had finished school for the Christmas break and packing his essentials up, had bid his friends farewell and met Byakuya at his car. The other boy had driven them back to his apartment complex where Makoto had happily unpacked and gotten settled in. He spent so much time at Byakuya’s apartment it was almost a home to him anyway; he had a sneaky feeling that the heir was planning to ask him to move in with him after graduation. They currently spent every day together and Byakuya had on a few occasions referred to it as ‘their home’ not wanting to count his chickens before they hatched but... as Makoto went to unpack into his bedside table on his side of the bed where his casual clothes already sat and his spare toothbrush was in the bathroom and his favourite mug sat on the kitchen shelf he smiled, this was already his home.

....

They spent the next few days preparing for Christmas, Byakuya had managed to source a tree and have it brought up to them. They had spent a few hours decorating it, Byakuya getting frustrated after being tangled in lights while Makoto giggled. They had ended up decorating it in an icy theme, pale blue, white and silver ornaments adoring it until it looked like an icy winter wonderland, It suited Byakuya lot really. 

He would never forget the look on his boyfriends face as he hung glittered silver snowflakes from the branches, adjusting them here and there to make sure they looked their best. The soft smile on his features as the tree started to look more and more festive. Makoto finally handed him the big silver star to put on the top branch and Byakuya had placed it with pride, taking in the fully complete tree with an appreciative nod

“Not bad at all for a first try”

“I think it looks great!” Makoto beamed “it’s a beautiful tree and it feels so much more festive in here already”

Byakuya’s cat Weiss mewed in excitement as she reached up and batted at a bauble with a paw and it swung backwards creating the perfect game. She mewed again happily playing with the ornaments until she tried to climb up into the tree and Byakuya had to intervene, taking her out of the tree with careful hands. She mewed indignantly and wiggled in his hold

“Don’t ruin my tree you fat cat!”

Makoto giggled as he set her down and she resumed her bauble batting game.

“My first Christmas tree” Byakuya mused “this has already been such an education for me”

“There’s still a lot more to learn”

.....

The next few days were spent educating Byakuya on Christmas traditions. The pair watched Christmas movies in front of the fire, Byakuya often commenting on how cheesy they were while Makoto laughed and told him ‘that’s the whole point!’ They went out into town together to pick up presents for Makoto’s family and had coffee in a local coffee shop where Makoto persuaded him to try one of the festive coffees while he had a marshmallow hot chocolate. Byakuya seemed to be relaxing and hummed along to one of the Christmas songs playing in the background. Pressing closer to his boyfriend on the cafe sofa Byakuya put an arm around him and smiled. It had taken a long time to get to this point with Byakuya but... he couldn’t be happier right now. 

.....

They wrapped the presents together while listening to Christmas songs, Byakuya had bought Weiss a new collar and cat treats which he wrapped while insisting it was pointless because she couldn’t exactly unwrap them.

“That’s not the point though! It’s the spirit of Christmas!” Makoto laughed and Byakuya shook his head with a small smile on his face.

“Okay well you’ll have to help the fat creature unwrap it”

“Oh I will” Makoto grinned chasing after the aforementioned cat as she chased the sellotape, it rolling across the hardwood floor away from them.

....

Byakuya frowned as he measured the flour perfectly, it was the first time Makoto had ever seen Byakuya even *use* his kitchen let alone wear an apron 

“What are you doing babe?”

“I’m making Christmas cookies” Byakuya explained turning to show Makoto the counter adorned in decorations and shaped cookie cutters “it seems like baking treats is a traditional thing to do and naturally as I’ve never done it before I must master it!”

“You’re so cute!” Makoto laughed walking closer and wrapping his arms around Byakuya’s waist “this is so sweet can I help?”

“Of course, wash your hands first”

“Right” Makoto complied and joined him “this is a lot of ingredients, we’re never going to be able to eat this many cookies!”

“They aren’t all for us”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I thought we could make extra for your family” Byakuya said it gruffly but pink had sprouted across his face 

“Really? That’s so thoughtful!”

“Yes well... I know Komaru has a sweet tooth like her brother so...”

His words trailed off and Makoto couldn’t help but beam at him

“Thank you honey”

He pressed a gentle kiss to Byakuya’s lips looking up at him adoringly 

“Y-you’re welcome”

The two made the cookies together as Makoto sang along to the radio. Byakuya’s careful hand creating batches of perfect cookies that Makoto couldn’t resist tucking into some of fresh from the oven as Byakuya chuckled.

The ones Byakuya iced were significantly more refined and looked like something you would buy in an expensive department store compared to Makoto’s more wobbly efforts. Byakuya spent a long time icing one particular angel shaped cookie and then revealed it to Makoto with a smug grin.

“Here you go, I’ve recreated the only angel I’ve ever seen”

The angel had a hoodie, a mop of messy brown hair and green eyes, it’s ahoge poking through it’s halo 

“Oh my god Byakuya that’s so cute! You’re too cute!!” Makoto abandoned his icing and flung his arms around his boyfriend instead pulling him in for a messy kiss, icing sugar spilled casting them in a cloud of sugar and they giggled as they kissed each other silly. 

....

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Yes it’s only for a couple of hours I can manage. More importantly it would be selfish not to, you need to see your family at Christmas and I need to get used to these social interactions”

“Thank you” 

He kissed Byakuya’s cheek and the other boy smiled before composing himself and adjusting his winter coat, knocking on the door with a gloved hand as Makoto held the presents.

“Merry Christmas boys!” Makoto’s mom answered the door with a huge smile “it’s so good to see you come on in!”

Makoto accepted her hug and kiss on the forehead as his arms were preoccupied with presents, He smiled to see Byakuya accept his mother’s hug and kiss on the cheek, returning the gesture. 

Dropping the presents under the tree Komaru cane running and almost tackled him to the ground.

“Merry Christmas big bro!”

“Merry Christmas Komaru! No opening your present until tomorrow”

“Awhhhh!” She pouted before spotting Byakuya and running over “Merry Christmas Kuya!”

“Merry Christmas Komaru” Byakuya smiled softly taking the parcel of cookies and passing it to her “we made these for you, well to share with your parents too”

“Oooh!!!” Komarus eyes lit up as she unwrapped it and took in the array of carefully decorated cookies “these look amazing! I can tell Kuya did most of them, Makoto’s ones look like little kids did them”

“Hey! I tried!” Makoto whined as Byakuya chuckled 

“Oh look honey! Aren’t these adorable!” Makoto’s mom smiled to his dad who had just walked in

“Oh that’s so thoughtful thank you boys!” He smiled shaking Byakuya’s hand and greeting him and giving Makoto a quick hug. 

“It’s my pleasure” Byakuya said softly, Makoto could see the blush forming and he had to smile, Byakuya May find family dynamics strange, but nobody could ever fault his effort and commitment to trying. Seeing the praise for his kind gesture had flustered the usually stoic boy and going to slip his arm around him Makoto mouthed ‘thank you’ to him. Byakuya smiled back almost shaky and Makoto had never loved him more.

They spent a few hours with his family, it was nice and relaxed. The family had decided to keep it informal and they ate some cookies with tea and played a game which Byakuya promptly won

“How did you manage to get such a smart boyfriend when you’re so dumb?” Komaru had turned on Makoto and Byakuya chuckled as Makoto pouted.

“I’m not dumb Byakuya is just super smart!”

“Opposites attract! That makes you super dumb!”

Makoto’s parents laughed at the bickering and Makoto had to join in when he saw the way that Byakuya laughed with his family and Komaru grinned at him.

Byakuya was used to a strict and cold upbringing, no praise, no attention. It had been a long journey in thier relationship getting him to open up even a little bit, Makoto finally learning why he was the way he was. Makoto’s parents had accepted their relationship without question. Makoto had gone home one break for the week and he hadn’t been able to suppress his happiness at his new relationship. Byakuya would text him and Makoto knew he was grinning like an idiot everytime he opened a message, practically walking on air with happiness. Komaru and his mother had pounced on him almost immediately 

“Mako what’s going on?” Komaru had grinned

“Nothings going on”

“Don’t lie” his mother chided jokingly “I know that face, something has got you all in a tizzy”

“Have you met someone?” Komaru asked bluntly and Makoto’s blush gave it away instantly 

“You have!! Makoto have you got a girlfriend?!”

“No.. I don’t”

“Awh come on tell us!”

“Uhmmm...” Makoto took a deep breath, this was bound to happen eventually.. he just wasn’t sure how they would react “how would you feel if... I... was seeing... a... boy?”

“Huh?” Komaru blinked “you’ve got a boyfriend?”

Makoto was furiously red and looked down as his mother laughed lightly

“I would say, do they make you happy? And when can we meet them?”

“R-really mom?” Makoto met her gaze with wide eyes and a wobble in his lip 

“Of course darling, who cares what packaging someone comes in as long as they make you happy”

“Thanks mom..” Makoto let his mom hug him tightly thanking every diety there was to be blessed with such a wonderful family

“So you do have a boyfriend!” Komaru poked his cheek affectionately “spill!! Tell me everything!!”

“Haha.. yeah I guess I do.. he’s in my class his names Byakuya and.. we haven’t been together very long but he makes me really happy”

“Pictures!”

“That’s great Mako! So he’s from Hopes Peak, What’s his title there?”

“Uhm.. he’s the ultimate heir.. I should mention that his surname is Togami”

“Woah like the Togami Corporation??” Komaru asked open mouthed “he’s heir to that??”

“That’s right, he’s busy a lot with his work there but he always makes time for me!” Makoto showed them his phone home screen where a picture of he and Byakuya was displayed. The taller boy had his arms around Makoto and they were both smiling happily 

“Oh he’s cute!”  
“He’s so tall”  
“Nah Makoto is just tiny”  
“Hey!!”  
“I’m happy for you sweetie”  
“Me too Mako! You’re gonna have a rich husband one day sooo don’t forget your baby sister okay!”  
“Komaru!”  
“I’m kidding.. kind of!”

His father had been the same, he hadn’t really batted an eyelid at the news that Makoto had a boyfriend. It seemed first and foremost that his family just wanted him to be happy. A far cry from Byakuya’s own coming out where he had been dismissed with a casual ‘who you sleep with is none of my concern’ their relationship to the Togami household was inconsequential and treated as nothing more than a phase that Byakuya would get through.

It hurt, Makoto knew it hurt him but Byakuya never let on that it did. He had brushed it off with a mere ‘I don’t care a about the opinions of bigoted dinosaurs anyway’ but being dismissed by your only blood relative had to hurt. Byakuya’s father never tired of reminding Byakuya of his duty to the family and that he would eventually tire of his sordid attraction for a commoner.

“I wont” Byakuya said hotly as he threw his blazer over the back of a chair angrily “it’s not my problem that he’s too in love with himself to understand the possibility of loving someone else more!”

Makoto had gone to to him and cupped his face, stroking away the tendrils of his hair mussed up in his anger 

“We understand, and I’m not going anywhere. I love you”

“I love you too”

It had been upsetting but the two had grown together since then even more, Byakuyas feelings had not wavered much to his fathers chagrin. And Makotos family always held open arms to the pair of boys who’s affection for each other could light up a room. As Makoto always said; they weren’t the most obvious fit but they worked.

So seeing him here with his parents, his sister, laughing along and being part of the family filled Makoto with warmth. Maybe they would be a real family someday... maybe.

....

“Take care boys and have a wonderful Christmas!” 

Makoto’s parents loaded their arms with presents after giving them both hugs.

“Thank you, I hope you do too!” 

As they walked back to Byakuya’s car Makoto said with his heart full of love

“Thank you Byakuya”

“For what?”

“For being part of my family”

Byakuya halted as he put the presents into the back of his car and turned to Makoto slowly 

“Thank you for having me join you”

.....

That Christmas Eve they placed the presents under the tree and sat on the balcony with hot chocolate watching the bright lights of the city as snow began to fall daintily. Makoto moved to Byakuya’s seat and climbed onto his boyfriends lap, wrapping arms around him and nuzzling into his neck.

“Mmm?” Byakuya set his cup down and embraced Makoto in return “Whats up angel?”

“Nothing, I just want to hug you really bad, I love you Byakuya”

“I love you too” Byakuya shifted and wrapped Makoto’s blanket around them both before holding Makoto to him firmly and running fingers through his hair “Thank you, this has already been the best Christmas of all”

“We still have Christmas Day to go” 

They spent the night quietly looking out watching the snow fall snuggled up together and nothing could have been better.

....

The morning came marking the first Christmas they were spending together. Makoto opened bleary eyes to the sight of Byakuya slumbering, his chest rising and falling as his sleep shirt hung off one shoulder cutely. Byakuya was the most beautiful and adorable thing in Makoto’s world and smiling he woke up his boyfriend with soft kisses to his shoulder and the gentle caressing of his hair. 

“Mmmm” Byakuya mumbled before opening an eye lazily and his lip curled upwards at the sight of Makoto “Merry Christmas baby”

“Merry Christmas honey” Makoto beamed as Byakuya’s arms wrapped tightly around him and they slumbered together idly for a little longer feeling at peace. 

Eventually they awoke and begrudgingly separated to shower and dress before meeting in the kitchen where Byakuya made coffee and marked the special occasion by putting whipped cream on top which Makoto delights in. They drink it together on the sofa while the tv plays in the background but neither are really paying attention. The background chatter is comforting though as they cuddle together and enjoy the early morning.

Makoto dons the apron then and makes them pancakes. Byakuya in the past would never have eaten something so sugary and insisted he wasn’t putting it into his body. However during his time with Makoto he seemed to have loosened up somewhat and was more willing to try the things Makoto enjoyed. He still wasn’t particularly sure what Byakuya saw in him but the other boy would always give an enigmatic smile and say simply he saw what others did not. 

The pancakes were thoroughly enjoyed and afterwards Byakuya fed Weiss some real meat for breakfast as a Christmas treat which she devoured with enthusiasm. 

They decided to take a walk then, both wrapping up warmly in their winter coats and gloves. The air was biting so Makoto put on his ear warmers that looked like bears and his boyfriend smiled at him cutely as they walked across the park together, snow starting to fall gently. The ice rink was full of festive skaters but they had no problems getting onto the ice themselves. Byakuya quickly set off testing out his boots and setting an elegant lap of the rink as Makoto clapped. He was so good at almost everything it was hard not to feel inadequate but Makoto tried not to let those kind of things bother him anymore, especially when Byakuya took so much time trying to help him enjoy those things too. 

Right on queue Byakuya skated back to him and took his hand.

“Come on angel, I won’t let you fall”

Taking off Makoto giggled trying to copy Byakuya’s footsteps as the other boy wrapped protective arms around him and the two glided around the ice giggling and laughing together. Finally after hours of skating they left the ice, Makoto wobbling on shaky legs as he struggled to right himself on solid ground. Byakuya helped him take off his skates and laced up Makoto’s winter boots for him sweetly.

They made their way across the park towards a family restaurant where they dined together. It was crowded and loud but Makoto couldn’t stop smiling as he and his sweetheart ate together surrounded by the sounds of festive cheer and happiness.

Afterwards as it started to get dark they strolled across the park, the winter air was frosty as the snow fell heavily now around them. The streetlights and reams of fairly lights hanging and wrapped around the trees cast the whole park in warmth. Makoto hesitated for a second as he and Byakuya walked 

“Kuya?”

“Yes angel?”

“Do you wanna share?” He offered the end of his long scarf to his boyfriend

“Yes, I would”

Makoto’s heart sped up and he grinned happily as Byakuya stood closer and wrapped the scarf around the two of them smiling and holding Makoto to him.

“I always wanted to do that.. but I thought it would be silly coming from me.. it suits someone more stylish like you”

Byakuya chuckled “I think it suits you just fine”

Leaning in he kissed Makoto tenderly, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close as they shared a scarf and the snow fell all around them.

It was perfect.

.....

By the time they got back to the apartment Makoto could hardly wait to open presents. They sat below the tree and Makoto made a big fuss of opening Weisses presents with her as Byakuya rolled his eyes.

Komaru had bought him manga, His parents had gifted him some games he wanted as well as a new watch and a cosy sweater. Byakuya opened his gifts from them with curiosity and excitement on his face. They had gifted Byakuya some nice winter gloves, some coffee and a cute photo frame for his work desk that contained a photo of he and Makoto together at one of the Hopes Peak balls, they looked extremely smart and ridiculously happy. It bought warmth to his heart and made his stomach flutter as he watched the smile spread over Byakuya’s lovely face.

“This is... they...”

“They care about you Byakuya”

“They do, don’t they” Byakuya was smiling, his eyes lit up with happiness as he looked over the gift 

“Yes, you’re family”

“For the longest time I never understood what a real family is but.. now.. I think it’s finally making sense... family is.. this feeling.

Makoto leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Stroking his hair from his face and smiling at him so happily 

“Merry Christmas Byakuya”

“Merry Christmas Makoto”


	2. Christmas Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys exchange gifts and spend christmas evening together. 
> 
> NSFWish warning for sex (non graphic) but if that’s not your thing stop reading after the present exchange and they say that they love each other.

The carnage of ripped wrapping paper scattered around them on the rug alongside the newly opened presents.

Byakuya’s arms were around him as they embraced firmly next to the fire. Makoto’s face buried into his boyfriends neck as they held each other.

“I love you” Makoto said quietly and Byakuya’s arms tightened momentarily n recognition.

“I love you too”

He looked up into the blue eyes he was so besotted with and using a gentle hand guided Byakuya’s face to meet his in a tender kiss. His eyes lulled closed as the feeling of Byakuya’s lips on his overrode all other thought and he smiled contentedly, letting his fingers stroke through soft blonde.

It had been the perfect day, the perfect run up to Christmas. He had managed to show Byakuya what Christmas was about, how it was special because of the people around you and how you treated each other.

The presents that had received were nearby. Byakuya’s stacked neatly and Makoto’s scattered around. Aside from the gifts from Makoto’s parents and some gifts from their classmates (Makoto had considerably more) they had also exchanged presents with each other.

Makoto had saved up to buy his boyfriend a blue cashmere sweater, a gift card for the coffee house they always went to together which was more for sentimental reasons - so that they had excuses to got for coffee together more. A crime book Byakuya had mentioned and his most personal present - a scrapbook he had made which documented their relationship and time together. He had painstakingly printed all the photos he could find and annotated them, presenting them on colourful crafted backgrounds with the help of his friends. He had even managed to trade with Hifumi to draw a cute chibi picture to put in there of them. Byakuya had thumbed through the book his smile growing wider and wider with each page.

“Makoto this is beautiful.. this is.. us... it’s everything”

“I didn’t want to forget how far we’ve come and.. all the wonderful times we’ve had”

“I don’t deserve you” Byakuya’s voice was soft as he kissed Makoto lovingly “you’re the kindest soul... I love it.. thank you so much my love”

Makoto felt like he may melt with happiness that Byakuya liked his gifts and loved the sentiment in the scrapbook. It had been made with so much love and from Byakuya’s reaction that love had been easy to see.

Then it had been Byakuya’s turn to give Makoto his gifts which he gave to him with a small blush in his face. He had bought Makoto a Nintendo Switch much to his surprise and delight, he had it customised to be red and green with Makoto’s signature gas mask logo on the back. He had also gotten him some new sneakers and finally passed him a small box which he opened curiously. Inside nestled in the tissue paper was a silver key.

Curiously he picked up the key and held it trying to figure out what is was.

“Makoto” Byakuya had moved closer and took his other hand within his own “I love you.. more than I have ever loved anything. Without you I wouldn’t understand so much In life... so much happiness would be a mystery to me still. When we leave school I don’t want to be without you... so this is a key to this apartment.. if you would like to move in with me”

Makoto nodded without even needing to think. A laugh escaping his lips as he flung himself into Byakuya’s arms with a loud ‘yes of course!’ 

And that’s how they came to be laying together on the rug exchanging gentle kisses and excited chatter about the future.

“I want to grow house plants, and bake for you” Makoto grinned and Byakuya nodded with a smile.

“That sounds perfect, I want you to be happy here. For it to be a place we make home together as a couple, not just my retreat away from the world and... my family”

Makoto nodded and they kissed over and over again. Nestled snuggly against the boy he loved thinking of their future together. 

“I love you” he looked into Byakuya’s eyes and the other boy stared back lovingly 

“I love you too Makoto”

He leaned back in and got lost in the wonder of Byakuya and how amazing it was to be together. His tongue brushed gently over Byakuya’s bottom lip and his boyfriend opened up accommodatingly to deepen the kiss. This was such a wonderful feeling, laying there with his beloved boyfriend who he would soon live with. This was more than just a high school romance, this was Byakuya accepting them for the future. Wanting to be with him no matter what expectations were placed upon him or what anyone may say. Byakuya loved him more than he loved his life long self preservation and that was a heady and exhilarating feeling.

Byakuya softly groaned as Makoto brushed the flyaway hair from his face and kissed him again, Byakuya’s arms looped around his neck and fingers fastened to the back of his neck and in his hair. It was so hot and sweet at the same time, Byakuya’s body felt amazing under his, so firm and yet soft and welcoming. A hand trailed down to stroke at his waist as their tongues moved together languid and wet. 

Byakuya was intoxicating, whenever they kissed like this Makoto quickly succumbed to the feelings of need and desire. He loved Byakuya, wanted him, needed him. 

He kissed him harder, his fingers gripping tighter as Byakuya groaned into his mouth. It was so god damn hot. His body was on fire now tingling with apprehension. Byakuya’s hands were wild in in hair as they kissed with passion, he ran his other hand under Byakuya’s shirt and over his bare stomach. His boyfriend was gorgeous with an amazing body and Makoto loved an excuse to get him out of his clothes so he could appreciate it. This was a perfect excuse.

Byakuya groaned and within moments his hands were at the hem of Makoto’s T-shirt pulling it up over his head and tossing it. The heat from the fireplace wasn’t the only thing getting them hot and Makoto didn’t break their lips as he undid the buttons on Byakuya’s white shirt and wrestled it from his shoulders.

Skin on skin and the warmth of it all had them both gasping and groaning as they kissed deeply and messily. Byakuya’s hands were on his back, fingers gripping him hard and Makoto’s digits messed up silky blonde hair in his haste to get as much of his boyfriend as possible. He was wanting so badly, heat in his abdomen spreading throughout his body as Byakuya’s delectable body squirmed underneath his. 

In no time at all they had each other’s clothes completely off, naked bodies entwined in front of the fire.

“Byakuya” Makoto groaned finally breaking their kisses with a shuddering breath “god you’re so beautiful”

“So are you angel” Byakuya stroked his hair as his breathing evened out and he whispered “I want you”

Makoto nodded his breathing still heavy “I want you too... so much... I’m crazy about you”

Byakuya guided him back into another kiss and Makoto moaned loudly, their bodies pressed together once more. Shivers running up his spine and sparks flashing though his abdomen at the friction of the contact down below.

“You know what I like” Byakuya simply said in a soft tone and Makoto nodded in compliance

“I do... Whatever you need my love” Makoto kissed him once more the two getting lost in each other kissing and holding each other, limbs entwined.

Makoto was determined today of all days he would do whatever Byakuya wanted. It was Christmas and he was going to give him everything he wanted and more.

His fingers trailed Byakuya’s stomach and hips teasingly as the other boys breath hitched. The thing that people didn’t know about Byakuya was that, he spent so long of his life under constant pressure and scrutiny that he trusted Makoto to take that all away. To be the one to make the decisions and take charge and today was one of those days. 

Wordlessly he touched and kissed his beloved all over. Byakuya’s soft noises of appreciation warming him more then the fire ever could. Settling between his boyfriends smooth milky thighs he worshipped him and kissed him until Byakuya cried out, his finger tugging at Makoto’s unruly hair mussing it up even further.

“Are you ready?” Makoto asked softly as he leaned back over, looking into Byakuya’s bright blue eyes that were currently clouded and lidded with desire

“Yes” a hand caressed Makoto’s cheek lovingly “I’m ready”

Holding Byakuya’s hand tightly he pushed inside of him slowly letting out a loud groan. God he felt so good, getting to do this with him was one of the best things Makoto had ever experienced in his life if not the best. The two kissed a deep and passionate mess of tongues as Makoto’s hips moved a slow steady rhythm.

“Makoto~” Byakuya moaned tossing his head back and Makoto pressed kisses to his neck and shoulder. He loved seeing Byakuya like this, completely letting go of his control, his fears and letting Makoto love him in the way he had always been scared to be loved. He wasn’t vulnerable and weak, he was strong and willing, letting himself do the things his he wanted. Allowing Makoto to see him as he was, Makoto would never let him regret that decision. So he made love to him tender but firm kissing him and whispering his appreciation, as the other boy kissed him back and moaned his enjoyment in a way that made Makoto’s heart swell.. and perhaps his pride too.

“I love you” Makoto panted, his hair sweaty now and his body clammy as his movements sped up.

“I love you too” Byakuya choked out, his long legs locking around Makoto’s waist as he trembled.

Their lips found each other once more as Makoto held Byakuya tightly, a hand supporting the back of his neck as his movements became hard and fast. 

Everything, he would give Byakuya everything he had. Byakuya deserved to be loved, to have his wants and desires fulfilled and to be who he really was. Never just the uptight corporate bastard who had to have everything his way, have control and power over everything and everyone. Byakuya was a teenager, an eighteen year old boy grown up with the weight of the world on his shoulders and a model formed of who he should be. Every decision every ounce of control in his life was of utmost importance. 

So much pressure.

He was a just a boy who had never been loved.

And he trusted Makoto to have the control, over this, over him.

Makoto would never let him down, not as he lived and breathed Byakuya Togami would never know anything but love and care from him. His devotion, his life.

He gasped and moaned Byakuya’s perfection, words trailing from his lips in a flurry of desire. His beautiful face, his gorgeous noises of enjoyment, his body and the feel of him, the wonder of being with him. He told Byakuya everything until his boyfriends eyes widened and he grasped Makoto’s face kissing him hard to stifle his moans.

He pushed Byakuya over the edge with a careful roll of his hips and Byakuya’s lips left his as his noises of pleasure filled the room instead. He was gorgeous like this, exquisite. He enjoyed every single shout and cry and yell of his name uttered with fractured breaths as he too lost himself  
In Byakuya’s perfection and saw stars.

His head rested on Byakuya’s chest as both boys panted trying to regain their breath. Lazy fingers skimmed his hair and Makoto summoned the energy to drag his head upwards to lock eyes with the love of his life. 

Byakuya’s lips curved into a content smile and Makoto’s heart melted 

“I love you so much Byakuya”

“I love you just as much Makoto, perhaps more”

“Impossible”

He moved closer to his smiling boyfriend pressing a light kiss to his flushed cheeks and one to his lips 

“Merry Christmas Byakuya”

“Merry Christmas Makoto”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to Ricinumbrella on Instagram for being the one to talk through so many headcanons & ideas that help me write!
> 
> There’s not enough Bottom!Byakuya in the world you know?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 2 chapters! The first part focuses on the relationship with their families and fluff for my readers who enjoy just fluff and romance! part 2 will be their Xmas evening together *coughcoughnsfw* and be my other more mature readers do it’s skipable if that’s not your thing 😋
> 
> Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
